Solo soy un guardia
by gefemaestro120
Summary: No soy bueno en esto de los resúmenes, pero si la quieres leer no ta vas a arrepentir
1. Cap 0 El inicio de todo

Cap 0 "El comienzo de todo"

-T-tengo que seguir- se repetía un peliverde casi sin aliento

Este chico es Izuku Midoriya, un joven de 15 años y estaba por terminar de limpiar una playa, ¿la razón?, era porque All Magiht se lo había pedido como parte se su entrenamiento durante 10 meses y recibir el One for all y ser su sucesor

Era el dia para hacer el examen de ingreso para la U.A., para así convertirse en lo que siempre a anhelado ser….

Un Héroe

Pero cualquier héroe que ves en la tele y posa para las cámaras y solo lo hace por la fama y el dinero, sino un héroe en el que la gente deposite sus esperanzas, uno el que salve a todos sin importar la situación, con una gran sonrisa que no conoce el miedo, que les dé esperanzas.

Ese era su sueño.

-Ya casi- puso el último pedazo de chatarra en una pila con más basura, la cual era enorme -Uffff- después se dejó caer en la arena

-(lo..lo logre)- pensó mientras observaba la playa, con una débil sonrisa

Era muy satisfactorio ese lugar

El sol salía delante suyo, reflejándose en el salado y hermoso mar

La brisa era refrescante, con un ligero aroma salado proveniente del mar, le ayudaba a relajarse y calmar su respiración y cuerpo, era relajante

El silencio que le brindaba el lugar, junto con el sonido de la marea que iba y venía, era música para sus oídos

El dio un suspiro de satisfacción, esto era sin dudas un paraíso

Fue así por unos minutos….hasta que..

-¿he?-

El noto un brillo, de un color amarillo con toques naranja, lo había notado antes pero pensó que solo era la luz del sol, lo dejo de lado cuando vio que provenían de la arena, tal vez solo es un pedazo de vidrio pero la curiosidad lo consumía.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el con el objetivo de ver qué era eso

-¿Y esto?- se inclinó para tomarlo y descubrió que es...

-¿Un corazón?-

En efecto, era un corazón, parecía estar hecho de cristal, en si interior parece tener un líquido brillante amarillo junto con un naranja

lo apretó levemente

-Es suave, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hace aquí? -

La luz que emanaba el objeto era cálida, no al punto de que te quemara, solo un calor amistoso además se sentía más seguro y fuerte al sostener esto que ya no sintió la fatiga de hace unos momentos

Después de pura curiosidad, solo volteo al corazón, poniéndolo de cabeza

*ting*

(nota: que efectos papa :v)

-¡Whaa!-

por mero reflejo, tiro hacia el suelo el objeto, de este empezó a salir un brillo más intenso que el anterior

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo asustado, quería salir de ahí, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo se lo impedía

El corazón, por alguna razón empezaba a derretirse, pero era más que el que podía mantener el corazón, luego el líquido brilloso empezó a flotar en el aire, empezando a rodear al peliverde, formando una esfera

-¡¿Que está pasando?!-

Luego la esfera empezó a levitar junto con el pecoso

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-

Y de un destello cegador la esfera desapareció, junto con nuestro protagonista

 _-fin-_


	2. Cap 01 Preparación

Cap 0.1 "Preparación"

 _ **Lugar: ?**_  
 _ **Hora:?**_

Nos encontramos en un espacio, totalmente negro, que solo reflejaba el vacío infinito

En este lugar, se escuchaban chisporroteos y luces, chocar entre sí constante mente, en una especie de batalla

-¡AHHH!- fue un chico, mientras daba un golpe con lo que parece ser una lanza-arpón, hecha de una luz azul verdoso centelleante

Su ataque, fue interceptado por otra lanza, sujeta por una especie de hombre, hecho de lo que parecía ser la misma energía que la lanza, con la silueta de lo que parecían ojos en su totalidad blancos, su cuerpo era de los mismos colores que la lanza solo que más oscuros y opacos

Los chisporroteos del choque de las armas llenaban el oscuro ambiente, el chico no desistía ante el bloqueo del ente frente a él, este sujetaba su lanza-arpón con simpleza mientras detenía el ataque del chico, quien usaba todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo retroceder

El chico gruño de forma hostil, a la vez que mostraba sus afilados dientes

Tenía una musculatura notable debido a que no tenía su camisa, tenía unos pantalones rasgados y viejos debido del tiempo que lleva hay

Su apariencia era un tanto peculiar, por no decir extraña...

En todo su cuerpo menos su rostro, estaban una especie de escamas un color azul verdoso, se veían muy gruesas y resistentes pero no limitaban su movimiento, en donde más se notaban eran en sus hombros, espalda, antebrazos, codos, rodillas y pies

Sus manos, envés de unos tenía una especie de garras, entre sus dedos tenía aletas de un color rojo

En su pecho y abdomen, estaba una especie de coraza de color arena, enmarcando sus músculos

Su cabellera alborotada de un color verde con negro, sus ojos eran de color amarillo con la pupila rasgada, tenía un rastro de escamas en los costados de su rostro, sus orejas fueron sustituidas por aletas

Este chico era Midoriya Izuku

El ¿Porqué de su apariencia a pez?, la verdad es que el ni lo sabe

Si era sincero consigo mismo, apenas si recordaba el porqué está haciendo esto...

 _ **Flash**_ _**back**_  
 _-¿Do-donde_ _estoy?-_ _dijo_ _un_ _pecoso,_ _observando_ _el_ _paisaje_

 _No_ _tenía_ _idea_ _de_ _donde_ _estaba,_ _solo_ _recuerda_ _desde_ _que_ _la_ _luz_ _lo_ _envolvió_ _y_ _lo_ _segó,_ _ya_ _de_ _hay_ _nada_

 _Sus_ _pensamientos,_ _fueron_ _interrumpidos_ _ya_ _que_ _una_ _especie_ _de_ _hombre_ _apareció_ _frente_ _a_ _él_

 _-¡WAAAh!-_ _después_ _de_ _el_ _chillido_ _que_ _doy,_ _cayo_ _de_ _espaldas_ _en_ _una_ _especie_ _de_ _suelo_

 _El_ _ser_ _de_ _Luz,_ _no_ _se_ _inmutó_ _ante_ _su_ _reacción_

 _-¿Q-que_ _e-eres?-_

 _No_ _recibió_ _respuesta,_ _él_ _solamente_ _le_ _apuntó_ _con_ _su_ _lanza,_ _la_ _contrajo_ _un_ _poco_

 _El_ _peli_ _verde_ _solo_ _serró_ _los_ _ojos,_ _esperando_ _lo_ _peor_

 _Pero_ _en_ _ves_ _de_ _esos,_ _se_ _escucho_ _como_ _la_ _lanza-arpón,_ _hacia_ _perforado_ _el_ _suelo,_ _Justo_ _en_ _el_ _lado_ _derecho_ _del_ _pecoso_

 _-¿He?-_ _el_ _vio_ _la_ _lanza-arpón,_ _después_ _al_ _ente_ _con_ _una_ _expresión_ _confusa_

 _Solo_ _puso_ _su_ _lanza_ _en_ _posición_ _vertical_

 _-*_ _ **Fight**_ _ **me*-**_

 _ **Flash**_ _**back**_ _**end**_

Desde ese entonces a intentado derrotarlo de alguna manera, pero fallaba en cada intento, caída tras caída, derrota tras derrota, paró aun así se le levantaba para encararlo

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba hay, días, semanas, meses, quizás años, pero no le importo, pero sabía algo de lo que está seguro, es que si derrota a esto cosa, obtendrá respuestas de él porque está aquí

Corazonada, eso era o que sentía

Los cambios que su cuerpo sufría los fue notando conforme pasaba el tiempo, aunque le llamaba mucho la atención de su apariencia de híbrido de humano y pez, aunque lo bueno es que no necesita agua para vivir

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando el espectro le dio una fuerte patada que le saco el aire y lo mando por lo menos 5 metros desde donde estaba

- _ ***Use your power***_ \- dijo mientras giraba su lanza

El peliverde estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, con la respiración agitada, ah estado haciendo esto por toda la semana si sus cálculos no le fallaban, sin parar y a estado repitiendo esa frase

-Aun...no se...a que...te refieres...con eso de...poder- dijo entre jadeos, mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad

- _ ***Use your power***_ -

Dijo otra vez, sacando un poco de quicio al peliverde

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo ni un maldito poder-

Eso era verdad, All maight no le dio su poder, nació sin uno, y duda mucho que la apariencia de pejelagarto con esteroides que tiene le de una ventaja

El espectro negó con la cabeza y se puso en guardia

-haaa, que remedio- el chico tomo su lanza

Dando un rugido de batalla, se lanzó nuevamente hacia el ente. moviendo su lanza para darle una estocada

De un rápido movimiento el ente puso su lanza en el trayecto de la estocada del pejelagarto con pelo verde

- _ ***Use your power***_ -

-¡CALLATE GRABADORA ESPECTRAL GRINGA DE MIERDA!-

El peliverde rápidamente se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás, después otra vez se lanzó hacia adelante dando estocadas, tajos con su lanza con una rapidez que dejaba un rastro de que estuvo hay, también dio un buen curtido de combos con patadas y golpes, pero el maldito los detenía como si nada, haciéndose a un lado o bloqueando

Aunque estaba atrapado aquí, tenía que admitir que su tiempo aquí ha aprendido buenos movimientos de pelea

- _ ***Use your power***_ \- dijo el espectro mientras esquivaba un golpe hacia su cara, seguido de una patada en su estómago y por último detuvo un estocada lateral

-¡CALLATE!-

el peliverde contrajo su lanza la enterró en el suelo, se sujetó con las dos manos tomando impulso, con la intención de dar una pata doble en su caja torácica

todo iba a cámara lenta para el ser, fue tan rápido que apenas si podía reaccionar, pero lo sorprendente era el hecho de que lo obligo a usar su habilidad

 _ **-(*Well, very good, just a push more ...*)-**_

el espectro se movió a velocidades sorprendentes, que apenas el pisaverde pudo ver

-¿pero que?-

el espectro de un rápido movimiento le dio una pata en la espalda, y el chico juro escuchar un crack al momento en el que fue mandado a volar 3 metros y rodó uno

-¿Q-que...ra-rayos...f-fu-e...lo qu-que aso?- dijo adolorido, se levantó con dificultad apoyándose con su lanza, toco su espalda y sintió como una parte de ella estaba sumida

 _(nota: si alguien noto la referencia díganlo_ )

-Mi-mierda- voltio su vista hacia el espectro que de un momento a otro cartapacio frente a el

no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el espectro le dio una patada en su caja torácica, haciendo que escupa sangre soltando su lanza

otrab vez lo mando a volar 3 metros

-(¿S-siempre...h-asido...a-asi de fuerte?)- pensó el peli verde, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, no tenía su lanza pero tenía sus puños

el ente se estaba acercando a paso lento hacia él, con su lanza en mano

 _ **-*Are you ready?*-**_

El pelos necios solo puso una sonrisa

-Jejeje, vamos...puedo hacer esto todo el día- se puso en guardia para encarar al maldito

 _(nota: referencia ven a mi :V)_

el espectro no espero y se fue directo hacia el peliverde

Izuku estaba dando golpes patadas hacia el, pero en cada bloqueo que daba el ente o en cada golpe fallido, le daba 3 cortes e su cuerpo, y las heridas en su espalda y pecho no ayudaban en nada, era un puto infierno pero o se rendía

El peliverde dio un golpe con su izquierda al rostro del azul, este lo detuvo, pero ya lo esperaba, así que se di impulso para levantar sus piernas y darle una patada en la cara

El peje lagarto verde sonrió ante esto le había dado un golpe, pero fue borrada cuando noto que ni se inmuto

Rápidamente, puso sus dos piernas arriba de su brazo y sus pies alrededor de su cuello, para así tumbarlo

Pero no se movió de donde estaba

En un acoto de desesperación, intento ahorcarlo, pero no funciono

El ente, simplemente afilo sus ojos blanquecinos, causando así una especie de onda expansiva imperceptible que mando a volar al peliverde

 _(Nota: algo si como el ki o el haki)_

-(¿que...fue...eso?)-

En eso el espectro ya estaba frente a el

 _ **-*You give up?*-**_

El chico, dudas penas podía ponerse de rodillas, tenía cortados por todo su cuerpo, pequeñas pero profundas, chorros de sangra salían de ahí haciendo que el rojo brillante mancha el suelo, también se notó que tenía un corte más notorio que los demás en su rostro, más específico su ojo izquierdo, el cual no podía abrir ya sea por la sangre que escurría de el o porque ya no lo tenia

Aunque era un poco estúpida la pregunta, ¿rendirse?, que acaso no ve el estado moribundo en el que esta, ¿quién en su sano juicio diría una pregunta con respuesta tan obvia?

-Por supuesto que no imbécil- dijo con una sonrisa, ya sea porque no tenía miedo o porque ya le faltaba un tornillo

El espectro asintió, solo preparo su lanza y...

*Zas*

dio un cote horizontal en el pecho del chico, desde su hombro derecho hasta su cotado izquierdo de su cintura

-*Buuaaaaagg*- escupió una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca, seguido de una gran cascada de sangre saliera de su pecho

el callo de espaldas, con la mirada hacia el techo

- ***You luse*-** azoto su lanza hacia un lado, salpicando la sangra tenía impregnada y unos cuentos trozos de carne en los pinchos

sin más, dio la vuelta y se retiro

-(Mal-maldita sea...¿Así se termina todo?)- penso con algo de frustración

De repente empezó a recordar su vida, frente a sus ojos

Recordó los insultos, maltratos, humillaciones de todos sus ex compañeros

- _¿Deku?, ja el no es nadie_ \- la vos de un chica

- _¿El siendo un héroe? ja baya broma_ \- la vos de otro chico

- _lo siento, pero no hablo con inútiles como tu_ \- la vos de una chica esta vez

-¡ _Nerd de mierda, como se te ocurre ir a la UA! , ¡yo soy el único que merece ir hay, el único que puede ser héroe, no un inútil sin quirk_!- la vos de un rubio ceniza

-(To-todo lo que hice...)-

Vio el recuerdo de el limpiando la playa y all maight lo motivaba a seguir

- _¡Vamos Midoriya-Shonen, solo queda un par de vueltas mas!_ \- dijo en su forma de anoréxico, mientras e chico cargaba dos neumáticos en cada brazo y corría como loco por la playa

- _S-si_ \- dijo dudas penas

-(¿F-fue para nada?)-

El ente, seguía alejándose

-(no...t-tengo que seguir)-

El trataba con todas sus fuerzas en levantarse, pero no podía ni mover ni un dedo

-(Estúpido cuerpo, responde vamos)-

Siguió con el mismo resultado

-(¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡VAMOS LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE! , ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!...levántate...levan...tate)-

Sus fuerzas, poco a poco lo abandonaban, empezaba a sentir frió, mucho frió

-(n-no...)- luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, de seguir vivo y vivir...

Pero poco, empezó a aceptar esto, el hecho de que moriría, no le quedaban fuerzas, y si se llegara a levantar, como pelearía, no lo logro con un arma ni con sus puños, que posibilidades tendría herido, fácil...nulas

Cerro los ojos, dando paso y aceptando el frió abrazo de la muerte

-* _¿Enserio?, ¿vas a dejar que te derroten tan fácil?_ *- dijo una voz femenina pero algo tosca y gruesa

-(...¿he?)-

-* _¿Acaso eres sordo?, te dije que si vas a dejar que te derroten tan fácil_ *- repitió la voz de su cabeza

-(¿Y qué esperas que haga?, se ev e a leguas que es mucho más fuerte que yo, no pude ni moverlo, es inútil hacerlo)-

-* _¿entonces te quedaras hay?, ¿esperado la muerte?_ *

-(...)-

-* _Vaya, que decepcionante, ¿y con esa actitud planeabas ser un héroe?, que estupidez_ *-

-(¿Que?)-

-* _Lo que escuchaste, eres un mal chiste, una verdadera vergüenza para los aspirantes a héroes_ *-

-(Oye, será mejor que te calles o si no-) -

* _¿O que?, ¿me golpearas?, si ni siquiera pudiste con esa cosa, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes conmigo?_ *

-(...)-

-* _Ja, enserio que das lastima, mírate, dejaras que todas las esperanzas, sueños que depositaron en ti, ¿se vayan al carajo?*_ \- se le noto molesta

-(...)-

-* _¿Quieres ser un héroe que le de la espalda a aquellos que lo apoyan?_ *-

-(...no)-

-* _¿Uno que no le interesa las personas a su alrededor?_ *-

-(...no)-

-* _O es que acaso, ¿tienes miedo a todo esto?, ¿¡Es eso!?*_ -

-(No)-

-* _Anda, ¿quieres que todo el esfuerzo, sangra, sudor y lágrimas...¡¿SE DESPERDICIEN POR UN SIMPLE GOLPE DE UN MONDADIENTES DE UN IMBÉCIL COMO EL?_!*-

-(¡NO!)-

-* _¡ENTONCES LEVANTE Y PELEA!, ¡HASTA NO PODER MAS!_ *-

El ente, siguió su camino, hasta que sintió algo, algo grande, no...inmenso

Volteo su vista hacia el peliverde, sus ojos blancos se ensancharon al ver que el peje lagarto mutante estaba de pie, sus brazos colgaban, su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo, pero de poco en poco sus heridas se estaban creando o cicatrizando

-Mi cuerpo...siento que...como si...todo mi cuerpo fuera a despedazarse...en cualquier momento- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el, con dificultad

-Pero...siento como en lo más profundo de mi...mi alma...me da una ardiente sensación...que no puedo describirlo- empezó a caminar normal, levanto levemente la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cubra sus ojos

-Y esta sensación...no me deja morir- después un aura amarillenta con toques naranja empezó a cubrirlo, y se paró en seco, a tres metros de el

-Y no pienso dejar….que todo el esfuerzo que he dado...haya sido en vano- apretó sus puños, haciendo que el aura ondulara y se estremeciera, las venas en sus cuerpo empezaron a notarse más al punto de que parecían que iban a explotar

-Y es por eso...que yo-

El aura que lo rodeaba, empezó a canalizarse un parte de ella, en su costado derecho, formando una lanza arpón propia

\- ...Izuku Midoriya..-

Esta, la tomo con fuerza, levantando la mirada, mostrando una expresión de enojo total, su ojo izquierdo aun con la herida ya cicatrizada, pero estaba abierto, mostrando la pupila e iris de un color dorado centelleante, con la esclerótica negra, mientras que su ojo derecho se mantenía normal

-...¡VOY A DERROTARTE!-

Grito, haciendo que su aura revoloteara con salvajismo, generaban ondas de viento que sacudían todo el lugar, fue tan fuerte que el ente tuvo que encajar su lanza al suelo para no salir volando

Luego le apunto con su lanza, retándole

-¡Vas a tener que intentar algo mejor que eso!-  
- _-_

 _Fin-_


	3. Cap 1 parte 1 ¿Solo un guardia?

Cap 1 parte 1 "¿Solo un guardia?"

 _ **En**_ _**alguna**_ _**parte**_ _**del**_ _**cielo**_

-"Querida Twilight, no todo es estudiar para una joven como tu, y es por eso por lo que te enviare a supervisar los preparativos, de la celebración del verano que será en poiville, y tienes una tarea muy importante aparte, haz amistades"-

dijo un bebe dragón de escamas moradas y crestas verdes (ya saben quién)

-Ahh- fue una chica con la piel de color magenta, tenía una blusa de manga corta blanca, con una falda de color azul marina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, botas de color negro, cabello largo color azabache con unas franjas color violeta y lila, ojos morados y un cuerno en su frente (copa A)

(nota: no ponga imágenes, que son muy reveladoras =/=, y no quiero broncas con la página)

-Anímate Twilight, estarás en la biblioteca del pueblo, ¿eso no te emociona? -

-Si, supongo, pero daré un chequeo rápido a los preparativos, y luego buscare mas pruebas de la profecía- se le noto un brillo en sus ojos, que rebosaban de " **determinación** "

Después, el pequeño dragón erupto fuego verde, que en segundos se materializó un pergamino, lo desenrolló enseguida y empezó a leerlo

-"Por cierto, enviaré un guardia para que te cuide, es un poco tímido, así que mantendrá su distancia, pero si lo necesitas suena este instrumento"- después, herupataria otra vez, pero sería una ocarina, y un papel que contenía unas notas musicales -"es especial, y tampoco tiene muchos amigos, así que porque no empiezas con el, ¿no?"-

La chica estaría calmada escuchando lo que dice, hasta que se da cuenta de algo, algo importante

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- Le arrebataría la carta al dragón, leyéndola más de cien veces -¡Spike, ¿sabes lo que significa?!- gritó histérica, tan fuerte, que los guardias Pegaso que tiraban del carruaje, les zumbaron los oídos, pero el pequeño dragón ya se avía acostumbrado a sus gritos

-Que tendremos un guardaespaldas personal por un día entero, súper, ¿me pregunto si podrá golpear a alguien por mí?- dijo lo último con malicia, pensando en cierto poni engreído

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, significa que la princesa mando a alguien para vigilarme, ¡a mi!, si mejor alumna, ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo algo harta

El se quedó pensando un poco

-Hooo, significa que la princesa no confía lo suficiente en ti, como para hacer las labores del festival del verano, así que mando a alguien a vigilar para que lo cumplas- dijo con una de sus garitas en su mentón

-No significa…- iba a protestar, pero analizó nuevamente lo que dijo el peque -exactamente lo que dijiste- sus orejas de poni se bajaron, en señal de depresión -las princesa no confía en mí-

-Ho vamos Twi, no te pongas así, de hecho alégrate, esta puede que sea una oportunidad de demostrarle a la princesa que eres de fiar, ¿no crees?- el sabía que su amiga era un poco exagerada con esto de la princesa, pero sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo

Ella lo pensó un rato, y tenía un muy buen argumento

-Tienes razón Spike, voy ha hacer el mejor trabajo, que la princesa, estará orgullosa de ser mi maestra, ya lo verás- dijo con sus ánimos devueltos

 **En otra parte**

En el frondoso bosque de equestria, se escuchaban los pesados pasos metálicos de un ser, con una altura de 1.96, tenía una armadura bastante peculiar y intimidante, una cola de caballo roja como la sangre, en su armadura había detalles rojos, haciéndola destacar más, solo se podía ver su ojo derecho, de una tonalidad amarilla con la pupila rasgada, en el centro de su armadura estaba el grabado de un sol junto con media luna

-A este ritmo, llegaré un poco tarde al lugar del festival, pero qué más da, si sacó mis alas haría un escándalo, y si lo que dijo la princesa es cierto, será una noche agitada- después puso su mano en la frente del casco, sobándolo -sin mencionar ser el niñero de esa chica, maldita sea, sabía que no debía de reportarme esta mañana en el castillo, aún tengo dolor de cabeza por el papeleo de la armada, mierda necesito un trago- después de unos segundos, daría un suspiro, relajándose un poco -como sea, terminemos esto de una vez- siguió su camino, así un pequeño pueblo que se distinguía a la lejanía

Poniville

Fin


	4. Cap 1 parte 2 ¿Solo un guardia?

Cap1 parte 2 "¿Solo un guardia?"

—  
 **Unos minutos después**

-Hasta que, por fin, llegue al bendito lugar- se le noto aliviado, parecía una eternidad su recorrido anterior en el bosque...

Solo para terminar en otro

-¿Y ahora donde carajos estoy?- vio su alrededor -¿un huerto de manzanos?, según la información del lugar, debo estar en Sweet Apple Acres, sino mal recuerdo, lo bueno es que no estoy lejos de poniville- pero detuvo su mirada en un lugar en específico

-Jiiijaaa!- anunció una chica, mientras daba una patada en la pase del árbol, haciendo caer todas las manzanas del árbol, mientras aterrizaba con gracia al suelo

Tenía un sombrero vaquero marrón, este tenía dos agujeros de donde salía sus orejas ,debajo una larga cabellera rubia, que llegaba hasta sus hasta la mitad de su espalda, seguido de una cola de caballo que salía de su espalda baja, ojos color esmeralda, con tres pecas en cada lado de sus mejillas, piel de un color naranja crema, un pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello, una chaqueta de vaquero marrón oscuro, con tirantes en sus mangas, la chaqueta le llegaba hasta el ombligo, debajo de esta una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar un poco su escote firme, le quedaba ajustada pero dejando al descubierto su abdomen que se veía levemente fornido, una falda marrón de 35 cm de largo, amarrada a un cinturón marrón oscuro, en un costado de la falda se podía ver el grabado de tres manzanas rojas, siguió bajando la vista, encontrándose con sus bien torneadas piernas y muslos, en sus piernas había unas botas de vaquero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas,

(medidas 97, 34 y 84, se los dejo a su imaginación perversos ;^) )

El pecoso acorazado siguió mirando cada detalle del cuerpo de la chica, que por alguna extraña razón, no podía despegar la vista de ellas, fue así hasta que

*Pin*

El pejelagarto se sobresaltó, miró a todos lados, esperando una especie de ataque o algo, pero luego dirigió su mira hacia abajo, notando una elevación notable en su armadura...exactamente en una parte íntima

-(Tiene que ser una maldita broma)-

-¿He?- la chica volteó al origen del ruido, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie -que raro, jure escuchar algo- se volteó y siguió con lo suyo

-Estuvo seca- decía mientras estaba detrás de un árbol -¿enserio, Justo ahora te despiertas?, demás porque ella, ni la conozco- después vería de reojo a la chica, sobre todo su rostro, lo que fue un segundo, fue casi una hora para el, se perdió en su mirada, esos ojos, sus ojos verdes, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le relajaba mucho con solo verlos, le transmitían tranquilidad, paz interna, y un efecto embriagador, como una droga, no podía dejar de mirar, le cautivaban, peor por alguna razón, le traían mucha nostalgia, como ya los hubiera visto...no, ya los avía visto

Esos ojos, esas cesaciones de calidez, seguridad y paz, eran las mismas cuando...

Veía los ojos de su madre...

-...Je, quien lo diría, el capitán de la guardia real, espiando a escondidas a una chica, que vergonzoso...aún que es...muy linda- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo un poco, un que no se notaba por el casco, pero negó rápidamente la cabeza -no, concentrare en la misión, no hay tiempo para esto- con su propia mano, unido la elevación de su armadura hasta que parecía como si nada hubiera pasado

-Tengo que encontrar a la chica...¿ha?- después vería que Twi junto con el bebé dragón, estaban con la capirana, presentándose

-Un gusto dulzura, soy Apple Jack, pero puedes decirme AJ- dijo con asentí sureño, mientras estrechaba su brazo algo brusco

-(Apple Jack ¿he?, aunque tiene algo de sentido ya que su familia tiene un huerto de manzanas)- pensó el pecoso

Saltándonos la parte de la presentación de la familia Apple (porque son un friego :v), justo en la escena en la que están comiendo

-Mierda, esto me está dando hambre- viendo como la chica violeta come -(No tienes idea, de cómo te envidió...¿he?)-

En eso el chico ve como una niña de al menos 4 años, piel amarilla crema, pero rojo, ojos miel y con una camisa y un tutu rojo, y un gran moño en su cabeza, estaba buscando algo

-Vamos, debe estar por aquí- dijo mientras buscaba en maleza levemente alta

El no le presto mucha atención, pero tuvo cuidado ya que ella estaba relativamente cerca de su posición, pero miró abajo y vio una pelota roja y después miró a la niña

-(Si no hago algo, delatara mi posición)-

La niña estaba buscando, hasta que sintió un leve golpe en su cabeza, vio a todos lados hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba

-Con que aquí estás- dijo feliz de encontrar su pelota -pero ¿de donde saliste?- no le iba a dar importancia, hasta que escucho una ramita romperse

-(Coño)-

-Scoot, Swety, ¿son ustedes? (Se me hace que así se escriben sus nombres)-

No residió respuesta, un poco molesta, lanzó la pelota hacia el bosque, pero no espero que la pelota saliera disparada hacia ella

La atrapó, y sólo vio curiosa el bosque

Lo hizo de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado

Ella estuvo así por un rato, jugando con su "amigo" con la pelota, hasta Izuku tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo con la niña

-Jaja, esto es divertido- mientras lanzaba la pelota otra ves

-¡Aplee Bloom!, ¡ven!- gritó a su hermana que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella

-¡Voy!- se levantó, agarró la pelota y estaba por irse, peor volteó hacia el bosque -Luego nos vemos amigo- dijo aparentemente a la nada, mientras la hermana mayor la miraba raro

-(esta niña...y sus amigos imaginarios)- pensó rodando los ojos

Mientras el peliverde acorazado, solo se despedía con la mano, pero no noto que las hermanas, lograron ver su apariencia de reojo, mientras el se marchaba

-(¡¿Que demonios es eso?!)- se le abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo, era como una de esas bestias del bosque everfree

-Woooow- dijo con estrellas en los ojos -(tengo que contárselo a las chicas)- luego se fue corriendo

-A-Apple bloom, ¿Co-con quien jugabas?- fue Aj, quien apenas creía lo que vio

-Ah, solo era un nuevo amigo- dijo inocente

 **Con el pecoso**

-Bueno, eso fue entretenido, si todos los pequeños de este lugar son así, con mayor razón debo cumplir con mi deber, no quiero ver cómo sería el mundo si esa yegua gana, pero bueno-

Después su estómago gruñó

-Aún tengo hambre.- dijo con pesar, mientras frotaba la parte de la armadura que cubría su estómago

Miró hacia los árboles, buscando al menos una bendita manzana

-Bingo-

La encontró, una grande, verde, y tal vez sea la perra hambre que tiene, pero se veía muy jugosa, lo malo, era que estaba en la copa de un árbol que sobresalía de los demás, midiendo al menos unos 12 metros

-Esta alto, pero qué más da-

Flexiono las rodillas, estaba calculando más o menos la fuerza necesaria para poder agarrar la manzana sin problemas, cuando estaba listo, dio un salto, llegando con suma facilidad hasta la manzana, quedando frente de ella

La tomó, y enseguida empezó a descender como una roca en el agua

Al aterrizar, se escuchó un leve estruendo, peor lo suficiente para asustar a unas aves del área, lo malo fue que esas mismas aves hicieron que una pegaso arcoíris, se le vinieran a la cara, haciendo que chocara con La unicornio lavanda en el pueblo

-Bueno, sigo con lo mío- continuó con su caminar, levantando la mandíbula de su casco, dejando ver una gran hilera de dientes afilados, pero desaparecieron y fueron remplazados por dientes normales, dándole una mordida a la manzana -Diablos, si que está buena, no por nada son los mejores cosechadores de toda equestria -

Saltándonos las partes de la presentación de las demás chicas

 **Tiempo después (noche)**

-Elementos, elementos, Vamos tiene que estar por algún lado-

Era Twi, buscando de arriba abajo, cielo, mar y tierra, ese mendigo libro

Nightmare moon, la yegua en la luna, la que traerá la noche eterna al reino si no la detiene con los elementos de la armonía, sin ellos, no había manera de ganar

-¿Y que son esos elementos?- dijo Raibow apareciendo enfrente de ella

-¡Ha!- chilló la otra por el tremendo susto

-¿Y como sabías quien es ella?, ¿A caso eres una espía?- siguió con su interrogatorio, hasta que fue halada hacia atrás por Apple jack -oye ¿que te pasa?-

-Tranquilízate niña, hostigarla no nos lleva a nada- dijo con vos sería

Después entraron las demás  
(Nota: ya saben quiénes, y si no, pos ve la serie We :v)

-Pero sabe algo, ¿No twilight?- mientras las chicas formaron un círculo a su alrededor

Ella asintió

-lei de la profecía de Nightmare moon, diciendo que traerá la noche eterna a toda equestria, y no solo eso, también traerá a un ejército nunca visto, creado de las peores pesadillas de las personas, tan poderosas y despiadadas, que pueden acabar con todo lo hermoso de equestria- dijo sería

Todas, sin excepción, se asustaron ante esto, monstruos de las pesadillas, eso sería horrible

-¿Y-y como detendremos eso?- fue rarity, quien así una pose de miedo un tanto exagerada

-Con los elementos de la armonía, pero no se donde están, que son, o que es lo que hacen- se le noto impotente

-Elementos de la armonía, aquí hay una referencia- dijo la rosada, sosteniendo un libro un tanto grueso

-¿Como lo hayas te?- mientras le arrebataba el libro

-Estaba en la E- dijo, al puro estilo pinke

Rodo los ojos, y abrió el libro en una página en específico

-Hay 7 elementos de la armonía, pero se conocen 5, bondad, honestidad, lealtad, risa y generosidad, el sexto y séptimo son todo un misterio, y según esto, están ubicados en el castillo de las hermanas nobles-

-Y ¿dónde está eso? - inquirió la Pegaso arcoíris

-Aquí dice que el castillo está en.-

 **3 Doritos después :v**  
 **Lugar:...**

-¿¡El bosque eveerfre?!- dijeron al unísono

-¡Si andando!- dijo pinki, dando saltitos, y fue seguida por las demás, pero fueron detenidas por Twi

-No tan rápido-

Todas se detuvieron, y la miraron confusas

-Oigan, les agradezco su ayuda y todo, pero debo hacer esto por mi cuenta- dio un paso, peor fue detenida por Aj

-Alto Hay vaquera, no dejaremos que ni una de nuestras amigas vagar por un lugar tan peligroso, ¿Verdad chicas? -

-Si- dijeron todas

-Te seguiremos, cuál mosca a la miel- después todas entraron en el bosque

-¡Uy!, me encanta la miel- chillo Pinki, dando saltitos para adentrarse en el bosque

Twiligth solo se quedó mirando al bosque, sacó de una bolsa que llevaba consigo, la ocarina (del tiempo :v) que le mando la princesa Celestia, junto con la tonada, luego miro al bosque

-Si estás hay, por favor, que nos cuides- después las guardo entrando al bosque

Y Justo cuando se fue, apareció el acorazado

-Tienes mi palabra, Joven Twiligth- Para después desaparecer en las sombras

 **Fin**  
 **—**


	5. Hola

Bueno, primero que nada hola y mucho gusto

Como verán publique esta historia, ya la había publicado antes, pueden verla en Wattpad, tiene el mismo nombre

Tal ves no me conozcan, pero si eres seguidor mio en Wattpad seguro ya sabes quien soy

Así que sin mas me despido y espero que les este gustando este historia

Adiós


	6. Cap 1 parte 3 ¿Solo un guardia?

Cap 1 parte 3 "¿Solo un guardia?"

* * *

 _ **Lugar: bosque Eveerfre**_  
 _ **Hora: 12:25 a.m.**_ (Recordemos que es la noche eterna)

(Después de las pruebas de las chicas, excepto la de rainbow dash)

-Vamos chicas, no falta mucho para llegar al castillo- dijo la chica unicornio lavanda (y no, no he tomado drogas :v)

-Pasando esté claro, ya nos faltará poco para llegar- fue raibow quien estaba sobre volando el lugar arriba de ellas

Las chicas habían tenido un viaje...muy tranquilo, más de lo que se imaginaron

Nada que no pudieran manejar estando las 6 juntas, peor había algo que las intrigaba

En su camino, encontraban signos de que algo o alguien lucharon por ahí, árboles destruí o lanzados a otro lado con todo y raíz, rastros de quemaduras o cráteres ocasionados por lo que sea que haya hecho eso, además de encontrar, lanzas con apariencia de arpones hechas de energía, clavadas en diferentes partes del lugar, a Twi le parecía fascinante esa arma, pero lo malo fue que se descomponían al instante al querer tocarlas o analizarlas, cosa que la ponía algo triste, pero aun así siguieron su camino

Ellas se dispusieron a pasar por el medio del claro para ahorrase tiempo

El silencio reinaba, no muy incómodo, más bien era más agradable que otras veces que estuvieron juntas

Fue así hasta que una de ellas chocó con al frente suyo

-Ach- pinki la que chocó, causando al suelo, y viendo a ponis corriendo alrededor de su cabeza (su versión poni)

-¿Estás bien amiga?- mientras Aj la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo aún atontada

-No tengo idea- mientras El unicornio lavanda puso su mano en al frente suyo, casi tocando lo que sea con lo que pinki choco

-Es...¿un domo de magia?- dijo mientras lo inspeccionó de nuevo con su cuerno, acosándolo brillar

-¿Y que hace esto aquí?- fue Rainbow dash, quien golpeó el domo como si fuera una puerta

-Lo más seguro es que fue puesta por esa molesta y sucia arpía de Nightmare moon- fue la queja de Rarity

-Que más da, solo hay que derivarlo y ya- la pegaso arcoíris iva a darle un golpe al domo, pero fue detenida por AJ

-No te precipites niña, no sabemos qué nos sea si lo tocamos, y golpear no siempre es la solución-

La Pegaso celeste, se safo del agarre de la capirana, algo molesta

-Si si si, lo que tu digas, pero tengo la mi manera de hacer esto- después si dio un puñetazo en el domo, dándoles una descarga eléctrica, que la dejó tirada en el suelo

-!DASHI¡- fue el grito de preocupación de parte de Pinki y fluttershy, mientras Twilith y Rarity la miraban preocupadas, y Aplee Jack solo negaba con la cabeza

-Esta niña nunca aprende-

Pero mientras las chicas estaban atendiendo a la herida...no se percataron de que un pequeño punto negro con aura púrpura con toques azules y rojos...se formó en el centro del lugar

Poco a poco...la masa negra se agrandaba...hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de futbol

Todo normal...hasta que está empezó a producir ruidos extraños, mientras se deformaba y crecía al mismo tiempo, cosa que interrumpió alas chicas

-¿Qué diablos? ¿De qué me perdí? - fue raibow, que parecía de los años 80 con su peinado (un afor arcoíris)

-n-No lo sé...pero sea lo que sea…desprende mucha energía mágica- la unicornio púrpura, mientras que se encendió su cuerno con gran intensidad, al igual que Rarity, pero se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, Aplee Jack y Raibow se pusieron en guardia, pero está se acomoda su cabello, y Pinki y Fluttershy se escondían detrás de las piernas de AJ y Dashi

La esfera seguía deformándose, aumentando a un tamaño algo alarmante, hasta que no pudo más y

 **BOOOM**

Explotó, liberando una gran cantidad de humo morado, segando a las chicas

-¿Que rayos es esa cosa?- Rarity fue la que preguntó

-No tengo idea...pero tenga cuidado...no se a que nos enfrentamos- dijo seria Twilith

Al oírlo, todas se pusieron en alerta, mirando atentamente el lugar

Al principio no veían nada, hasta que el humo empezaba a dispersarse, y su mirada se fijó en algo, en una gran y monstruosa silueta, que desprendía algunos brillos rojos y azules

-¿Que?...¿!-

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR**

La bestia dio un potente rugido, dispersando por completo el humo revelando su figura

A simple vista, se veía una armadura común, peor lo más extraño era que la parte de la cadera no la tenía, en esta solo se veía vapor con toques rojos y azules salir de ahí, sin mencionar que tenía 4 pies en la parte inferior(dos al frente y dos hacia atrás), su pero era muy voluminoso, tanto que ni siquiera un minotauro pudiera llenarlo, pero eran dos(uno al frente y uno atrás), las zonas de las extremidades de los brazos estaban unidas por la misma neblina que en la cintura, solo que cada dos de ellos eran de un solo color(dos azules y dos rojos), y un total de cuatro espadas (una en cada brazo con su respectivo color) y en sus dos cabezas, tenían dos grandes cuernos con algunos pinchos

-!HAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- grito la pegaso color crema al ver esa cosa, sea lo que sea

-!Por el amor a Celestia¡, !¿Que es esa cosa?¡- fue Pinki quein grito con los ojos salidos como caricatura, y apuntando con su dedo a eso

-Ahhh~- Rarity solo se desmayó dramáticamente, haciendo aparecer su sofá para no lastimarse

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo lidiar con eso- fue Aplee -¿Algún plan Twi?-

-No lo se...déjame pensar-

-Es fácil..solo hay que golpearlo y listo- dijo la pegaso mientras volaba hacia la criatura

-!¿Estas loca?¡- fue el grito en conjunto de las 5

 **ROOOOAAAAR**

Rugió la bestia, mientras que balanceaba su espada roja hacia ella

Pero la esquivó con elegancia

-Ja, Mucho ruido, pocas nueces a mi-

 **POW**

Pero no se percató, de un puñetazo, dado por el mango de la espada azul, la cual le dejó un pequeño corte en su cabeza, dejándola a besar suelo

-!Raibow¡-

-Hay hay hay, eso sí que dolió- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, notando una pequeña humedad en esa zona

Poso su mano frente a su rostro y efectivamente, era su sangre

-(Ho diablos)- luego miró a sus amigas que tratan de decirle algo, pero debido al golpe seguía aturdida, así que no entendía nada, era como si todo fuera a cámara lenta

Después miró como AJ corría con suma desesperación en su rostro, gritando unas palabras que aún no entendía, pero conforme se acercaba, le entendía cada vez más

-(Co..rre?)-

No entendía, hasta que volteó su mirada viendo como el gigante blandía esta ves sus dos espadas, mientras el tiempo corría normalmente ahora

-CORRE¡-

Pero ya era tarde, esa cosa bajo su espada con todo el peso del mundo, ante las miradas horrorizadas de las chicas, y una de impotencia departe de Aplee

Ella serró los ojos, esperando sentir el menos dolor posible

-  
Cosa que nunca llego

 **Zaz**

Pequeños chisporroteos llenaron el silencio del lugar

Abrió los ojos en confusión y vio algo que la desconcertó demasiado, y a las chicas

Era un hombre, por decirlo así, tenía una armadura que a simple vista, se veía muy pesada además de atemorizante, estaba en frente de ella mirándola fijamente con su ojo amarillo, mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba una lanza-arpón, hecha del mismo material que las que encontraron, sosteniendo las espadas de la bestia, como si no fuera nada

-...¿que?-

Después el hombre movió ligeramente su brazo derecho en dirección de la criatura para apartarla, pero por accidente, la mando a chocar con unos árboles que estaban dentro del domo

El se giró lentamente, quedando, viendo de frente a la criatura, con su lanza en vertical

-Váyanse de aquí- mientras él caminaba a paso lento hacia el monstruo -Yo me encargo, sigan hacia el castillo-

Raibow dash, no sabía cómo reaccionar, menos Aplee que estaba impresionada de que "esa cosa" las siguiera, pero después recapacitó y tomó a Dash llevándola con las demás, que aún seguían congeladas por lo que están viendo (Pinki tiene la mandíbula al suelo, literalmente)

-Bueno grandote...bailemos- después sujeto su lanza con las dos manos, apuntando a la bestia

 **ROOOOOAAAAARR**

El mostruo empezó primero, con una gran y numerosa serie de cortes con sus espadas, mientras que el otro solo las esquivaba o las bloqueaba fácilmente con su lanza

-¿Que esperan?, salgan de aquí- ordenó mientras bloqueaba una estocada, seguido de un tajo que esquivó dando un salto invertido

-¿C-Como?, la barrera es muy- La unicornio nerd se cayó, al ver como una lanza pasó enseguida suyo

 **Zaz**  
 **CRASH**

Voltearon la vista, viendo una parte del domo total mente destruida, del tamaño adecuado para que las 6 pudieran pasar

Vieron al extraño, y lo vieron como el, con su izquierda sostenía al gigante y con su derecha en una posición de haber lanzado algo

-Sigan...yo me encargo- después empujó al mostró, mandándolo a volar a otros árboles

5 de ellas salieron, pero solo se quedó una

Era Twilith, que veía estupefacta la escena, peor Gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver una especie de grabado, el mismo grabado de la guardia real de Canterlot, que le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa

-(Al final...si me escuchaste)-

-!TWILITH¡, !¿QUE ESPERAS?¡, !ESTA COSA SE ESTÁ ARMANDO DE NUEVO¡- grito AJ

Ella asintió y corrió antes de que este se cerrase

Aj se iba a retirar también, pero solo vio al acorazado una ves más, pero no espero que el también la mirada

Ambos se miraron fijamente….analizando cuidadosamente cada detalle de su anatomía, o bueno ese era el caso de Aplee Jack

Ella veía cada detalle, cada grabado y centímetro de su armadura, eso solo le tira algo de escalofríos al verla, pero sobre todo el casco, que parecía que te iban a matar si lo tocaras

Y su ojo, su único ojo visible, le daba una sensación ormiguente verlo, lo frío de su mirada le ponía la piel que gallina, lo penetrante que era hacia que se le acelerara el corazón...

Y eso la excitaba…no es más...no sabía por qué...pero no podía dejar de verlo...le recordaba la mirada severa de su padre...pero a la ves le hacía sentirse no sabe cómo, pero la hacía sentirse segura

Ella solo se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso, y sin más se fue de hay

-¿Qu-Que diablos fue eso?- se dijo así misma, yéndose con las chicas

 **Tiempo después** (en la escena final de en al que usan los 6 elementos)

-Jajajaja, ¿enserio? ,¿pensaron que con solo 6 elementos podrían detenerme?- dijo la yegua en la luna, liberándose del torbellino de magia arcoíris

-E-esto, esto no está bien- dijo La unicornio lavanda mientras retrocedía unos pasos, seguida de las demás

-Jajaja, ingenua ¿creíste que me vencerías con tus patéticas amigas?, !JA¡, no son más que un mal chiste, aunque me sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos después de mandarles tantos monstruo a aniquilarlas, pero bueno, supongo que lo haré yo misma-

-¿Que cosa?, ¿había más de esas cosas como las que vimos en el claro?- fue Aplee, algo preocupada por el compañero que dejaron atrás

-Muchas más...más peligrosa que la anterior...peor Bueno...no importa...de todas formas morirán-

La alicorneo de la noche eterna, hizo aparecer torbellinos de magia de color media noche, con algunos brillos y un aura morada, que después de un rato desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por manticas, pero muy diferentes a las que hayan visto

Estas no tienen cola ni alas, pero tenían una especie de estalactitas en su sus espaldas, además de que sus garras también estaban hechas de algún tipo de material parecía a la roca

-Flu-fluttershy, ¿Cre-crea que puedes hablar con ellos?- dijo Rarity, mientras retrocedía

Ella ni siquiera contestó, ella estaba congelada del miedo que no se movía, las chicas tararon de hacer que reaccione, pero las fiera les gruñía para que se alejaran

-Creo que ya tenemos el plato principal- fue la mayor de las yeguas, mirando a la pegaso que no paraba de temblar, y hacia lo posible para ocultarse con sus alas para que no la vieran, lo cual le era inútil

-...ataquen-

Enseguida, las cuatro bestias se abalanzaron hacia ella, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos al igual que sus amigas

-  
Pero no pasó nada

(Poner música épica aquí :v, enserio se los recomiendo)

Justo antes de que un solo animal le tocara una sola pluma de sus alas, un inmenso número de lanzas-arpones salieron disparadas con una gran precisión y fuerza, que las dejaron a las cuatro, menos que un bulto de carne y sangre en el suelo

¿Qué diablos? - se notaba furiosa a Nightmare moon  
-¿quién se atreve a intervenir en mis asuntos?- viendo hacia todos lados

-A alguien a quien le importa la seguridad de los demás- dijo una voz

Todas volearon a ver de donde provenía, era de un hueco de la pared, de la cual dedujeron que de hay venían las lanzas

Él salía del agujero a paso lento y firme, mientras lentamente la luna reflejaba sus brillos en su armadura, la cola de caballo del casco, ondulaba en Perfecta armonía con la brisa del lugar

Los detalles carmesíes de la armadura se veían con creces, en su pecho se reflejaba perfectamente el escudo original de la guardia real de Canterlot, un sol con una media luna juntos

El se posó enfrente de la chica, dándoles las espaldas y mirando fijamente a Nightmare moon

-Descuiden...todo está bien...porque ya estoy aquí- pronunció unas simples palabras pero llenaron el corazón de las seis chicas, con seguridad y calma

-(Es...increíble)- pensó Raibow, con un brillo en los ojos, y un ligero tinte rozado en su rostro

-(Wow...)- Esta vez fue Aplee Jack, que se sonrojó más que la ves pasada

-(Es todo un caballero)- fue Rarity, con corazoncitos en los ojos

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?- fue la señora de la noche, algo intimidada en su forma de actuar, además de la magia extraña que desprendía, sobre todo en su centro (ósea su pecho)

-¿Yo?...solo- después, aún aura azulada con detalles blancos, empezó a verse lentamente en el, junto con una gran presión mágica

-...soy..- al momento, aún lanza diferente a las demás se materializó a su lado, la tomó entre sus dedos, dando unos cuantos giros, aumentando la velocidad cada Segundo, hasta detenerse, apuntando con ella directamente

-Un guardia- finalizó, mientras su hijo visible se volvía azul cielo

* * *

Fin


	7. Cap 2 ¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?

Cap 2 "¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?"

 _ **Lugar**_ _: castillo de las princesas_  
 _ **Hora**_ _: 12:30 p.m._

-¿Un guardia?, ja no me hagas reír- dijo al yegua con algo de superioridad, el miedo y el nerviosismo parece que abandonaron su cuerpo por esa mera palabra -Yo soy la diosa de la noche, la yegua en la luna, la opaca dora del sol para así traer la noche eterna, ¡yo soy Nightmare moon!- mientras decía eso, extendía los brazos hacia el cielo, siendo cubrirá pro una aura morada con partículas blancas y relámpagos caían del cielo

-Más bien, la yegua que nunca calla- respondió indiferente el acorazado

Ese comentario, hizo reír una que otra poni que tenía detrás de él, como Rainbow dash y pinki, sobre todo a pinki quien no paraba de reír, pero le sacó un tic en el ojo a la alicornio

-Se nota que quieres morir...- dijo amenazante la yegua mayor

-Inténtalo- respondió desafiante el guardia -Váyanse de aquí, yo me encargo- dando un paso al frente, pero Justo en el momento...

-!¿Acaso estás loco?¡, se que tienes ordenes de protegerme, !pero esto es una locura¡, !¿acaso sabes a quien intentas encarar?¡- fueron las palabras y gritos de una Twilight la cual estaba más que preocupada por lo que le puede pasar si la enfrenta, así que intervino en su camino poniéndose enfrente de él

-Díselo a alguien que le importe, porque a mi no- pasando de largo de ella

-Pe-pero-

-No está a discusión, ahora lárguense- ordenó, pero dañaron unos momentos en los que no recibió respuesta, asía que volteó la mirada

-(Me lo imaginaba, hasta la tímida tiene agallas, se lo reconozco)-

Observaba, como cada una de ella estaba lista para enfrentar a la alicornio a su modo, Apple Jack estaba en guardia, se veía a leguas que tenía experiencia en el combate cuerpos cuerpo, al igual que Raibow pero en una pose de lucha deferente, una mescal de Karate con tai kaun do, Rarity y Twiligth tenéis sus cuernos iluminados justos con sus manos con distintas auras, pero él aura de Twi brillaba con más intensidad, Flutershay bueno, sus piernas le temblaban pero hacia lo posible para mantenerse en pie, incluso intentó ponerse en guardia pero le era difícil, pero con una mirada firme y llena de determinación, cosa que le llamó la atención, él la consideraba débil e indefensa pero demostraba que tenía valor al momento

-(Tranquilo amiguito...tranquilo..)- al momento que calmaba a su "amigo" por esta escena, sin duda tenía un fetiche muy raro, pero se clamó al ver a pinki

Ella estaba en una pose de pele algo extraña, tenía un gi blanco con las mangas algo desgarradas, al igual que los bordeas de los pantalones los cuales eran sujetados por una cinta negra, en su cabeza había una de color rojo y tenía unos guantes rojos de la UFC, y no tenía calzado

-(...bueno la intención es lo que cuenta)- mientras se veía como una gota de sudor estilo anime pasaba por su cabeza

-Como dije, no está a discusión-

El levantó una mano a su dirección, la cual fue envuelta en un aura azulada más intensa que la que lo rodeaba, después la misma aura empezó a cuentitos a las seis chicas

-Encuentren la manera de convocar al séptimo elemento, usen esto, puede ayudarlas- después un portal apareció, con diferentes tonos de azul, saliendo un libro grueso, con portada marrón algo viejo, en el cual tenía como título "los 7 elementos de la armonía" y en la parte de abajo venía el auto, pero solo las iniciales "I.M.D." levitando hacia ellas, más específico hacia el unicornio lavanda

-Cuando sepan cómo encontrarlo, llámenme-

Twilight tomó el libro, lo abrió ojeándolo por unos momentos, después devolvió su vista hacia él acorazado

-¿Como lo hago?- mientras serraba al libro

-Ya sabes cómo, ahora voy- No término al ver algo que lo alarmó

Noto como unas sombras del lugar empezaban a moverse, no acorde de la Luz de la luna, más bien como si tuvieran vida propia

En ellas, se empezaron a solidificarse y formando una especie de ventosas de color negro con pinchos violeta a su alrededor

-(Mierda..)- haciendo desaparecer si lanza para poder concentrarse

(Nota: una desventaja, si pierde la concentración en lo que hace por ejemplo la lanza, esta de debilita o se desvanece)

Las ventosas se dirigieron hacia ellas...pero en segundos un domo de energía amarillenta se materializó, cubriéndolas del impacto

-!Cuidado¡- fue el grito que dio Flutershay al acorazado

El giro la vista, giró su cuerpo en 180 grados, poniéndose en guardia con su brazo izquierdo, parando el ataque de una ventosa que enrolló su antebrazo, los pinchos traspasaron su armadura como si fuera papel, pero él ni se inmutaba ante el dolor

-Atacar cuando tu enemigo está ocupado, eso es de cobardes- dijo mirando a la alicornio, quien tenía una sonrisa altanera

-Jeje, ¿enserio creíste que dejara de las tuyas frente mío?, y dicen que el idiota es uno- dijo con suma arrogancia

-(voy a disfrutar partirte la maldita cara..)- mientras aplicaba presión en su mandíbula, le estaba sacando de quicio

-¿E-Estas bien?-

Volteó la vista, topándose con la tímida peguaso color crema, la cual parecía preocupada por el estado de su brazo

-Tranquila, he residido peores- dijo en un intento de calmarla

-!¿Pe-peores?¡- Lo cual no funcionó, ya que se puso más histérica -!Te-tenemos que curarte rápido!, !o llevarte a un hospital!, !o-o algo¡- dijo más nerviosa e preocupada por el

-(Es muy amable...porque me recuerda a ella)- pensó nostálgico el chico, recordando lo sobre protectora que era a veces su madre con el, Je si lo viera hacer las salvajadas que hace, seguro le da un infarto

-Déjalo para después linda, primero me encargo de esto- mientras le daba la espalda a la chica, la cual estaba roja por el sufijo de linda que le puso

-(¿Me-me dijo lin-linda?)- pensaba toda colorada, ocultando si cara con su cabello, mientras salía una leve cantidad de humo por su cabeza  
(No se ustedes, pero en le serie me es muy tierna :3)

-Nos vemos luego- después apretó la mano, haciendo que ellas desaparecieran en un destello azulado

Después el domo se fue, y también las ventosas, excepto la que lo sujetaba de su brazo

-Je, ¿enserio crees que lo lograrán?, ni siquiera mi hermana pudo encontrarlo, y es por eso que el hechizo que ella usa para desterrarme se rompió, porque era débil, ¿que te hace pensar que unas simples niñas pueden encontrarlo? - dijo con suma arrogancia

-Ho créeme, lo hallaran, es totalmente seguro, además si encontraron 6, ¿qué te hace pensar que no encontrarán el último?...Ho ¿es acaso...-

-¿Acaso que?- se le notaba molesta, enserio las palabras de este mequetrefe le hacían que hierva su sangre

-...¿tienes miedo?-

-¿que?...¿que digis-

-Miedo..- le interrumpió cortante -tienes miedo...porque sabes que si lo encuentran es tu fin...Nightmare moon o debo decir...Luna-

Al instante, varias ventosas con pinchos salieron disparadas dispuestas a empalarlo, cosa qué pasó ya que estaba inmovilizado, atarazando distintas partes del pecho, piernas y brazos, incluso uno le atravesó el cuello

-!Te lo mereces por llamarme así maldito¡- gritó con furia, ella odiaba ese nombre, lo odiaba con todo su ser oscuro, ella era débil e ingenua, no, no ella es Nightmare moon, ella es fuerte, ella traerá la más hermosa noche eterna a todo el reino de Ecuestria, hará que sus súbditos la adoren, aunque tenga que obligarlos con puño de hierro, y matará a los que se interpongan en su camino, y este imbécil será el primero de muchos que osen desafiarla

-Veo que toque un punto sensible-

La alicornio de la oscuridad abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa

-¿Co-Como es que...-

-Sigo vivo...bueno la respuesta es sencilla- dijo con simpleza y claridad, aunque tenga un objeto atravesándole la garganta

-Yo... soy el guardaespaldas de las princesas por nada..-

Las ventosas que lo sujetaban empezaron a temblar, haciendo visible pequeñas grietas en ella, señal que que una presión mayor, estaba rompiéndolas lentamente

-Yo... soy el capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot...por mero reconocimiento-

Las grietas se agrandaban cada ves más, y pedazo de las ventosas se desprendían en el proceso

-Yo...no soy un simple guardia de un pueblo...por hacer un simple juramento-

Él movió su pierna izquierda, labrándose del agarre de las mordazas que lo aprisionaban, seguido de su otra pierna, torso y brazos, quedando un un poco aún clavado en su yugular

-Yo, soy el guardia...que juro proteger a toda Ecuestria del mal...- mientras con su mano derecha sacó el pincho que tenía en el cuello, votándolo a un lado

Después un aura azulada con partículas blancas lo invadió, cubriéndolo como una fuerte llamarada a una hoguera se tratase

-Yo...Soy Izuku Midoriya Dremur- dijo mientras extendía la mano caía el frente, tomando lo que se materializó en segundos una lanza de color azul

No se si les sirva de algo esto pero se los dejo, es el arpón

9d27a2c353d3e6616c82668e606c797af4d854ea/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f44507a334c6445476437783546673d3d2d3632333537353636372e313534653765663161656431343464643730323033343435303935352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

-También conocido como...- dijo mientras juraba la lanza en un movimiento rápido, tomándola con las dos manos, apuntándola hacia ella, con los pies uno dele te de otro, flexionando las rodillas en una pose de pelea

 **-Deku...el inmortal-** finalizó dándole una mirada intimidante, no se notó debido al casco, pero sus ojos lo denotaban

Ella apretó los puños en señal de frustración, tanta era la presión que un líquido plateado salía de ellos, seguramente era su sangre

(Nota: pondré que la sangre de los alicornios es plateada, para hacerlos ver como seres más divinos por así decirlo)

-Tienes agallas...te lo reconozco- dijo con los ojos inyectándolos en sangre, mientras que otra vez un aura púrpura con partículas blancas la rodeaba con gran desvele y en sus manos y cuernos, un aura total mente negra los rodeaba

-¿Lista para pasar... una maaaal rato? -

No tardaron en lanzarse al combate, quedando en el aire sus pedidos cara a cara, uno listo para dar una estocada con su lanza y la otra preparando su cuerno para darle un ataque.  
-

 _ **Fin**_


	8. Cap 3 El séptimo elemento

_**Cap.3 "El séptimo elemento"**_

—  
 _ **Lugar: Poniville**_  
 _ **Hora: Noche eterna**_

Podemos ver el siempre tranquilo y pacífico pueblo que es poniville

-!AHHHHHHHH¡-

Ahora está sumergida en el caos masivo

Los gritos de los tumultos se escuchaban, el miedo y la desesperación se escuchaban en ellos, su querida había desaparecido sin dejar ni un indicio de su paradero

Algunos edificios estaban en llamas o destruidos sin razón aparente, aunque si les preguntabas seguro dirían que querían algo de "iluminación", sip casi todos ya habían sucumbido a la locura, quedando solo algunos habitantes aún no caían en la locura, aquellos que aún mantenían la esperanza viva en su corazón

Pero dejando este escenario postapocalíptico de lado, en la biblioteca del pueblo un bebé dragón en particular, se despertaba de su siesta

 **En el lugar**

~Whaaaaaa~...por Celestia esa sí fue una buena siesta- Dijo el pequeño, mientras se estiraba y se tallaba los ojos

-Me pregunto si Twi ya regresó-

Yendo directamente a la sala de estar para confirmar la llegada de su muy querida amiga

Encontró un desorden total desde libros tirados en el suelo, el tintero regado y a una cabra comiéndose parte de las cortinas

-¡¿Pero que rayos pasó aquí?¡- su cara mostraba una expresión entre asombrado y asustado al mismo tiempo

~Beeeee~

En pequeño dragón se agarró la cabeza, se quería arrancar los pelos por tal escena si los tuviera

-(Twi va a matarme)-

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello y en realidad lo es, volvía todas las cosas a su lugar, en una especie de torbellino de color morado y verde, incluso arreglo la cortina que estaba rasgada por la cabra

-Uffff...eso fue exhausto...pero...mi cabeza aún estará en su lugar- dijo aliviado y cansado, limpiándose el sudor

~Beeeee~ la cabra solo permaneció aún en su lugar, y se fue a comer flores que había en un florero

-Luego me encargo de ti, pero ahora, solo me faltan acomodar estos tres libros y listo- Los tomo, siendo uno verde, rojo y marrón

El primero en acomodar fue el verde, pero miró curioso el título de este

-¿Héroe de otro mundo?, vaya que nombre más raro-

El libro tenía el título escrito con sangría de color dorada en la parte superior, en la parte del medio tenía grabada la silueta de un águila extendiendo las alas de tal forma que parecía que tomaría vuelo, sobre esta estaban escritas las iniciales de "UNSC"

Por último, la parte inferior tenía el autor de tal libro

-¿LuisMaldonado468?- se preguntó a sí mismo -Nunca escuche de este autor, puede ser que sea nuevo, pero para que Twilight lo tenga en su colección, debe ser bueno- mientras ponía el libro en una estantería aparte de los demás

-¿y este?- tomó el segundo libro, siendo el rojo -¿Hijo de la ira?, bueno para mi se oye interesante-

El libro tenía letra sangría en el título, ubicándose en la parte superior de color dorado, en el centro tiene una especie de manchón negro hecho por un pincel algo grande, en este se formaba una serpiente imitando el símbolo del omega de un color rojo vivo

-Tiene el mismo autor, enserio ¿será nuevo? o ¿nunca escuche de él?- poniendo el libro en el estante -Bien, solo falta uno y ese es...¿King of the beteas?-

El título estaba arriba como en los anteriores dos, pero con la diferencia de que eran plateados, en el centro tenía grabado la silueta de un león, más específico la cabeza de este, dando un rugido salvaje, mientras una corona posaba en su cabeza

-Wow cielos, este si me gusta, además este autor debe al menos tener más de 5 libros publicados, digo ¿porque más le interesarían estos libros a Twilight?-  
luego lo puso junto a los otros dos

-Bien amigo, solo quedamos tú y yo- viendo a la cabra la cual estaba arriba en la mesita de café, comiendo de un bol de frutas, pero el problema era que son de cera

~Beeeee~

CRONCH

-Solo no comas tantas, que luego tendré que ir a la tienda por más-

Se dirigió a la ventana del lugar, para poder abrirla y que pasara un poco de aire fresco

Pero Justo cuando quito las cortinas...

-!AHHHHHHHH¡-

Escuchó los gritos de los pueblerinos, corriendo en círculos como gallinas sin cabeza, mientras el caos y la desesperación abundaban en el escenario

-Creo que mejor me sofocó- cerró las cortinas con simpleza, sabía que venir a este pueblo era mala idea

~Beeeee~

-Si lo sé, es un caos allá afuera-

~Beeeee~

-¿20 minutos?, cielos es increíble que este pueblo se viniera abajo tan rápido-

~Beeeee~

-Si, yo también tengo hambre- se levantó y se dirijo a la cocina

~Beeeee~ siguiéndolo detrás suyo

-¿Uno de margaritas? Bien más joyas para mi-

En lo que ellos se fueron a comer su lonch, dejaron la sala desolada, lo cual extrañamente fue la señal para que segundos después, una especie de destello azulado, el cual cubrió por completo el lugar

Y de un momento a otro, aparecieron las mane six en la misma pose en la que estaban antes de teletransportarse

-¿Que fue lo qué pasó?- dijo Twilight, la cual miró confundida y sorprendida por lo qué pasó y en donde estaban -¿Nos teletransporto a la biblioteca con magia?-

-No, como crees, nos llevo al lago- dijo algo sarcástica Raibow Dash -Aunque me sorprende que fuera aquí ¿ya conocía el lugar-

-No lo se y dudo que eso importe en estos momentos querida, hay cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo con algo de elegancia Rarity

-Huuuuuuuuu veo estrellitas- aunque Pinkie fue un caso de mareo, ya que bueno anda a un lado a otro tambaleándose

En eso Twilight rodó los ojos, junto a las demás, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie pero aveces cansa

Ignorando a algunas quejas o comentarios de sus amigas, la unicornio púrpura puso el libro en la mesa pero justo cuando estaba apunto de abrirlo, una curiosa campirana pregunto

-Twi, ¿Que haces?- dijo arqueando una ceja con Los brazos cruzados y rápidamente las demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención

-Iba a buscar la manera de buscar el séptimo elemento, para detener de una buena ves a Nightmare moon- dijo determina, luego miró a las chicas -Bueno...¿me ayudan?- dijo apenada y con una sonrisa

-Esperaba a que digieras eso- dijo divertida la AJ -Pero no soy del tipo mágico aquí- también dijo apenada

-Ni me mires, soy rápida pero no hechicera- dijo Raibow, mientras se rascaba la nuca

-No se de magia, pero ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo tímidamente Flutershay, jugando con sus dedos

-Querida, se de moda no de magia, pero conozco uno que otro truco que te puede ayudar- fue Rarity, mientras se daba aire con un abanico que hiso aparecer con su magia

-Yo tengo hambre- dijo sobándose la barriga Pinki -Rarity, ¿puedes usar un hechizo de localización para buscar pastelillos? - mientras se dirijo a la cocina

Las demás rodaron los ojos, pero le siguió Raibow por detrás, ante la mala mirada de todas

-¿Que? cuando la tripa exige algo, yo no me opongo a ella- dijo divertida

-Como sea, solo ayúdeme a encontrar algo útil en esto- señalando el libro

-Si si, después de llenar la tripa-

-Raibow- le mando una mirada dura a la Pegaso la vaquera

-Arg, ok ok, ya voy mamá- a regañadientes fue -Anda Pinki, que seguro también te quieren a ti-

-Oki doki loki- fue dando saltitos, con un emparedado de margaritas en su boca, a lo cual la pegaso cían miró con recelo y hambre

Todas se juntaron en el sillón, alrededor de Twilight, la cual abrió el libro

Y su contenido les dejo con la palabra en la boca

-Esto...está- dijo Twi, la cual parecía darle un paro cardíaco por lo que envía frente suyo

-No lo puedo creer...- dijo Rarity dramática

-¡Esta en blancooooo!- gritó a todo pulmón

Así es, el libro que tenían frente suyo, estaba totalmente en blanco, la unicornio púrpura daba vuelta a las páginas de este, con la esperanza de que hubiera algo siquiera escrito en la siguiente pero nada

-No...no puede ser- la desesperación se noto en la vos de Twilight , la cual tomó el libro, levantándose del sofa -Tiene que ser...una broma- ojeando otra ves el libro con el mismo resultado

-Ti-tiene que haber algo...piensen no nos daría lago sin sentido- dijo algo esperanzada Flutershay

-No lo alientes solo porque te dijo linda- remató Raibow, la cual solo se cruzó los brazos -No lo conocemos, así que era de esperarse algo así- mientras se levantaba del sillón

-Pe-pero-

-Acéptalo Flutershay, nos engañó para que nos vayamos, no hay tal elemento- dejó decaída la campirana

-Esperen...-

-Ahora que Twilight?- se noto fastidiada la pegaso, la cual estaban a un lado de la ventana, ya quería irse al castillo, para darle una paliza a esa alicornio y a ese acorazado pro jugar con ellas, incluyéndose

-Se que es un desconocido y que no confían en el- viendo a cada una de sus amigas las cuales les daba diferentes caras, pero todas asentían -Pero...yo si confío en el...aunque ni lo conozca, pero solo les pido que lo hagan...no por que les caiga bien...solo háganlo por el bien de ecuestria- dijo con una sonrisa

Las chicas se miraban unas a las otras, teniendo una especie de charla interna entre mujeres

-Oki, yo me apunto- dijo animada Pinki, poniéndose a lado de Twilight -Ni lo conozco, pero quiero conocerlo, hacerme su amiga y hacerle una fiesta y-

-Ya entendimos Piki- dijeron las cinco, sacándole una risilla a piki

La siguiente en pararse fue Flutershay

-Y-Yo también confió...- dijo en vos baja, a lo que Twilight asintió en agradecimiento

Después fue Rarity y AJ, dejando sola a Raibow, la cual aún estaba parada en la ventana

-Haaa, ya que, como dicen, "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"- dijo divertida

Pero ante su comentario, Twilight abrió los ojos, como si encontrara el significado de la vida

-¡Eso es!- dijo alegre -¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- rápidamente ella fue a un cajón y sacó unas tijeras

-Twi, ¿que a-

No termino, ya que con las tijeras, corto la pasta del libro

-¿Se volvió loca?- dijo en un susurro Raibow a AJ

-Completamente- dijo de la misma forma

-¿No lo entienden?- dijo mirándolas -La respuesta no está en el contenido, si no en el libro- a lo que todas inclinaron la cabeza

-Explícate querida, no hablamos tú idioma-

-La respuesta está aquí- mostrando la pasta, de la cual en el medio de esta, sacó un papel algo viejo que tenía unas palabras escritas

-¿Y que dice?- dijo pinki, pareciendo a su lado

-Déjame ver...- mientras extendía la hoja con delicadeza, ya que esta podía romperse con la más mínima exhalación de alguien

La hoja decía

—

 _ **"No es la ausencia de miedo, si no el control de este, y aunque el sol se oculte, yo lo alzaré con ese sentimiento"**_

—

-¿Y eso que significa?- dijo confundida Raibow

-No lo se, pero al menos es algo- dijo Twilight, doblando la hoja poniéndola devuelta en la pasta, poniéndose de pie

-¿Ahora que?, seguimos en las mismas, ¿qué hacemos?- dijo Aj

-No lo se si, déjenme pen-

No termino ay que fue interrumpida por algo...

 _ **BOOOOMMM**_

 _ **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR**_

-¡HAAAAAAAAA¡-

-!¿Que fue eso?¡- dijo exaltada Rarity, aferrándose al suelo por el miedo

-No lo se- Después Aj se dirigió a la ventana, quitando las cortinas, mostrando algo que la horrorizó

Era una criatura, que parecía ser sacada de un cuento de terror para niños, era grande y flacucha, con grandes y filosas garras, una cola que terminaba en punta, alas roídas por el tiempo, con ojos que irradiaban fuego y cuernos que parecían de ternero

Y esa cosa, estaba frente a alguien, que al verla se le congeló el corazón 

-!APLE BLOOM¡-

 _ **FIN**_  
 _ **—**_


	9. Cap 4 Pelea

Cap 4 "Pelea.."

—

 _ **Lugar: Castillo de las hermanas: sala del trono**_  
 _ **Hora: noche eterna**_

Podemos ver el escenario, el cual era la mítica sala del trono del antiguo castillo de las hermanas que alguna ves gobernaron Ecuestria por generaciones, desde sus inicios hasta hoy en día

Aunque era cierto que este lugar ya no era lo que fue alguna ves en el pasado lo cual es triste pero cierto, pero no quitaba el valor histórico para la raza pony y los demás reinos de Ecuestria

 **Zap**  
 **CLANK**

Pero Justo ahora, era una arena de batalla de dos contrincantes, los culés hacían chocar sus armas con extrema ferocidad y fuerza, dejando en claro que solo uno saldrá victorioso de aquí

 **Zap**

El acorazado retrocedió, con su lanza en posición de defensa

Pero no tuvo tiempo para tomar un respiro, ya que velozmente la alicornio de la noche eterna, fue directamente hacia el, empuñando una especie de espada hecha de energía pura, con un Aura de color morado y negro con toques blancos

Ella dio una estocada directamente apuntando a su corazón, pero solo movió levemente su cuchilla con su lanza, haciendo que esta se clave en su hombro, traspasando la armadura, ante el asombro de la mujer

Seguidamente, el acorazado la empujó haciendo que esta retrocediera

-Eres buena lo admito, para tener mas de mil años sellada en la luna- dijo dando unas vueltas a su lanza, seguido de eso el agujero en su hombro se cerró, mostrando por la ruptura de la armadura, una especie de piel azulada escamosa

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal, para ser un plebeyo- dijo está limpiaba su espada de la sangre azul de el

-Pero sabes...puedes ser inmortal- después su espada le empezó a deformarse

-pero...- después esta lo azoto así un lado, extendiéndose y formándose una especie de guadaña

-Sentirás el dolor más grande...¡que desearás estar muerto!- saltando al ataque, mientras que el guardia levantó su arma a la defensiva

-No serás la primera..- rápidamente, el dio un golpe hacia la derecha desviando el arma, haciendo que se encaje en el suelo

 **BOOOM**

Destrozando parte del suelo, creando una brecha detrás del escamoso, dejando una abertura hacia el exterior

-Y no serás la primera en intentarlo-

 **Pow**

-¡Arg!-

Él le dio un golpe en el abdomen con su izquierda, mandándola a chocar contra el muro detrás suyo

-Grrrrr ¡MALDITO!-

En un pequeño estallido de furia, se dirigió volando hacia el

Ella dio un tajo con su guadaña, actuando que una onda de corte de luz morada a medio camino del acorazado

-Impulsivo...-

Después el simplemente con su mano, de un puñetazo destrozandolo en miles de pedazos, ante la incredulidad de la yegua

-¡¿Como fue que-

-Lento..-

El rápidamente se teletransporto arriba suyo

 **Pow**

Dando un rodillazo en toda su espalda, hundiéndola en el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo y tierra

El seguidamente se apartó dando una pirueta, terminando a unos par de metros de ella

Pero justo tocando el suelo, ella salió del humo sin darle un respiro alguno

-¡Cállate!-

 **SLASH**

Ella dio un corte en diagonal con su arma, clavando la hoja desde el lado izquierdo inferior de su torso, hasta el hombro derecho, traspasando por completo su cuerpo y como si de una fuente se tratase, chorros de sangre no tardaron en salir de la herida

-...- el solo se le quedó mirando, para después bajar la cabeza

Seguido de eso... su lanza despacio...dejado en claro que había dejado este mundo

Ante esta idea, Nightmare moon esbozó una sonrisa retorcida con una mezcla de locura, superioridad y/o sadismo, al fin calló al bastardo que le faltó el respeto

-Creo que al final...no eras más que un hablador-

Ella trató de terminar él con el corte para partirlo en dos para poder sentir esa satisfacción al escuchar parte de su carne golpetear con el suelo...

Pero no pudo

-¿He?-

Ella intentó un ves más, pero nada, la hoja no avanzaba y no importaba cuánta fuerza aplicara...

Pero simplemente no se movía

-¿Que cara..?!-

Se cayó al ver, como la mano izquierda del acorazado sujeto la parte que sujetaba la hoja del arma

-Predecible...-

La voz del chico era algo áspera, pero se noto como al hablar escupió sangre, cosa que sorprendió a la alicornio de la noche, claramente olvido que este bastardo era inmortal, pero no solo en envejecer si también en el hecho de que no puede morir

Seguido de eso, aplicó una leve presión en su agarre en el arma, pero al final la despedazó ok una simpleza de los cojones

-Débil...-

 **Pow**

Sin dar aviso, el dio un puñetazo con su derecha directamente a la cara de Nightmare moon, la cual lo recibió de lleno en su mejilla, mandándola a volver como muñeco de trapo a la pared, traspasándola como si nada

 **CRACK**

 **Boom**

 _ **Afuera**_

Pero su trayectoria no terminó hay, traspaso tres arboles del exterior, para terminar incrustada en el cuarto en su base, derivando la parte superior

Adidas penas pudo sacarse a sí misma del árbol, pero el moretón que le dejó en su mejilla dolía como los mil demonios, además de que su sangre plateada salía de hay, además de varios cortes y raspones que tenía en todo su cuerpo

-(Su fuerza...es mayor que antes)-

Pensaba con sumo asombro, miedo y enojo a la ves

Asombro, ya que ella pensaba que lo había matado, diablos le perforó los pulmones, corto sus costillas, apuñalo su corazón con su arma y aún así el seguí como si nada

Enojo ante la impotencia que sentía al ver cómo era doblegada por este bastardo, que la insulta y juega con ella en esta pele, carajo ni siquiera parecía esforzarse

Miedo sentía, ya que el el destrozo su arma como si fuera papel, la ponía en el suelo en cuestión de segundos, con simples movimientos que eran devastadores para ella, además que de tan solo pensar en el hecho de que se a estado conteniendo..

Le ponía los pelos de punta...pero ante todo esto...ella se levantaba con algo de dificultad, mientras su cuerno se iluminaba con un aura morada y negra con toques blancos, mientras su cuerpo era sanado lentamente

-N-No ...puedo...ce-ceder-

Se apoyaba en un árbol mientas se regeneraba lentamente, con su respiración pesada

-...¿Sabes algo?-

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el agujero que guiaba al interior el castillo, viendo al guardia parado en dicha entrada

-De todos los tiranos a los que les e puesto fin con mi lanza..- camino lentamente, bajando por los escombros, ante la mirada seria pero con mezcla de miedo de la alicornio

-Tú...eres la que menos esperaba-

-¿A que te refieres?-

El acorazado siguió su camino, hasta bajar totalmente de la montaña de escombros, quedándose hay

-Bueno, se suponía que el sello que fue creado por los seis elementos de la armonía duraría diez mil años, aún sin el séptimo-

Ante este hecho que reveló, Nightmare moon esbozó una sonrisa, pero no una cualquiera

Una digna...de una total psicopata

-Je..Je je je..ja ja ja...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Ella reía como loca, como si el acorazado hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo

-Y ahora que mosco te pico-

-Jajajaja..haaaa~, ¡idiota! ¡Eso ya lo sabía desde hace mil años!-

El solo la miró confundido, pero ahora pensaba que su risa era de que ya se le sacó un tornillo...

O algo tiene debajo de la manga

-Je je je, ¿sabes algo guardia?- ella dejó de apoyarse del árbol, para después ponerse de pie con normalidad, mostrando su voluminoso cuerpo libre de heridas

-En mi encierro en la luna, no solo dormía..no lo que hise fue algo mucho más importante que eso...entrene, medite, haciendo crecer mi poder cada ves más..- después ella camino un poco, quedando a pocos metros de él

-Y no solo eso..me canse de esperar a mi liberación, trayendo las pesadillas de todos los seres vivientes hechas realidad, pero claro esperar diez mil años no era muy vieble que digamos- después ella empe a caminar en círculos, alrededor del acorazado

-Ve al grano mujer, no tengo toda la noche-

-Ja, que cascarrabias eres, así no conseguirás a nadie jamás- ella se burló de él, tratando de que al menos se molestara, peor ni se inmutó con su comentario

-Bueno, como sea...en mi hospedaje en mi carcel, conocí a alguien muy peculiar la verdad...creo que son amigos-

El arqueo su ceja debajo del casco, no conocía a nadie que ayude a esta loca...a menos que

-Su nombre es...Chara-

El se quedó en shock ante su declaración, ¿como mierda era esto posible?, se suponía que ella había sido eliminada de la fas de la maldita historia

-Repite su nombre...creo que no lo escuche bien-

Su vos de notaba molesta, irritada y totalmente llena de odio, así encías sangraban de tanto que prestaba los dientes, de tan solo saber que ese monstruo sigue vivo le hervía la sangre

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, por fin lo había alterado en todo este tiempo

-...Chara...y no solo me contacto a mi-

-¿No solo a ti?..¿a quien más?-

Su tono era más tranquilo, él era el capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, no podía perder la compostura en momentos como este

-¿Porque te lo diría?... además, desearás estar muerto después de esto-

Ella metió una mano en su melena, sacando así una especie de corazón, justamente igual al que le peli verde encontró ase ya muchos años, solo que con la diferencia de que era de color rojo, y estaba rodeado de un aura negra

Lo curioso era que al momento de sacarlo, el ambiente en sí se volvió pesado, tanto que los animal cercanos corrían despavoridos de hay

-Eso lo que tienes ahy...es **Determinación** de ella...¿no?- dijo serio

-Si...verás es un pequeño plan de respaldo...por si las cosas se descontrolaban más de lo debido- después ella lo empezó a estrujarlo con su mano, pero antes de que se rompiera, el peliverde habló

-Sabes que si lo usas...tendré que sacártelo a golpes-

-Je, veamos si como hablas peleas, Guardia-

 **SPLASH**

El corazón explotó, liberando aquel líquido rojizo, el cual sin desperdiciar tiempo, este hizo pequeñas agujas consigo, las culés se clavaron en la piel del alicornio, la cual hizo un pequeña mueca de dolor

Poco a poco, el líquido se hizo notar en su sistema circulatorio, ella solo podía agarrar su brazo, tratando de aliviar el dolor pero era inútil

Ella cayó en una de sus rodillas, soltando gemidos de dolor

-Que-quema-

Pero cuando el líquido rojizo entró completamente en ella, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sufriendo algunos cambios

Su melena empezó a desvanecerse casi en su totalidad, dejando una pequeña parte de esta, luego empezó a ser recubrida por una melena de color rojo oscuro, con la apariencia de unas llamas

Las partes de su armadura se tornaron negras, de las culés empezó a emanar un aura roja tenue

Su cuerno se alargó y se incubó un poco, que parecía una especie de cuerno de cabra

Al terminar eso, ella se levantó con la mirada baja, para después levantarla y mirar directamente al acorazado, con ojos de un coló rojo sangre, que solo al verlos te daría miedo hasta cagarte en donde estas

-Contempla mi nueva forma...este es la representación misma de mi odio y rencor que tengo desde hace mil años- dijo Nightmare moon, mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-¿Sabes que ni con tus esteroides mágicos me podrás vencer verdad?-

-Ha no amigo...tuno eres mi objetivó esta ves-

Ella extendió sus alas, las cuales parecían las de un dragón

-Esta ves, atacare donde más te duele-

Ella de un aleteo, se fue volando del lugar, volando en dirección en un lugar en específico

-Carajo...se me adelantó-

El iva a empezar una carrera a Poniville, pero recordó algo

Ella va encaminó a un pueblo lleno de habitantes, la misión es protegerlos de ella y de todos los monstruos que haya

Problemas, el hecho de qué puede haber demasiados demasiados, podría acabar con ellos de un golpe, pero desintegraría el pueblo y a sus habitantes con el, sin contar de que no tiene una idea clara del nivel de poder de Nightmare moon ahora

-Mierda...tendré que llamarlos si quito acabe esto con el mínimo de bajas-

El se quitó su guante derecho, dejando ver su mano escamosa azulada, pero la palma tenía una textura un poco más gruesa, siendo esta de un color más opaco y oscuro, de la cual se podía ver una especie de tatuaje en ella

Era una espada, se notaba las magulladuras que tenia en la hoja, la cual estaba clavada en una especie de llama, junto con una calavera

-Tendré que llamar refuerzos...solo espero que no estén en sus días-

Después de decir eso, el tatuaje se iluminó en un destello rojo con amarillo, seguido de eso, dos símbolos empezaron a aparecer en el suelo

El primer dibujo era, la silueta de un hombre encorvado con armadura, sosteniendo una gran espada, reposada en su hombro

El segundo, era la silueta de un león, rigiendo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras un relámpago lo rodeaba

 _ **Fin**_  
 _ **—**_

Perdonen por tardar, pero me entretuve con otras cosas


End file.
